Kill Quota
by Rod The God
Summary: Danair is looking for revenge of all in the empire. Is in search for the boy who he believes turned him. "Live without regrets!"
1. chapter 1

Prologue:

The sun tore through the tattered curtain. I rubbed my eyes basically getting the crust off. I tossed the dusty blanket onto the floor. The box tv sat on the rug, broken and unusable. I laid in my rat infested room for hours.

"Danair come eat." My mom screamed the stairs. I sat up and staggered to my feet. The squeaking of the rat echoed from my closet. I chose not to grab my a new outfit from there. I kept on the same just wore the same clothes.

I threw on my beat up old sneakers and went into the bathroom. I cut the light on. Roaches crawled into the the cracks of the bathroom wall as I opened the door. I turned the faucet on and rinsed my face clearing off all of the dirt. The cracked mirror was dusty and hanging on to the wall by a single nail.

"What are you doing Danair? Come and eat." She screamed up once more. I proceeded downstairs so I could fulfill my mom's wishes. We ate at my old broken table: it's got a couple screws loose. Breakfast was laid nicely across the table.

"So what are you planning to do after this?" She asked.

"I don't really have an idea of what I want to do." I managed to get it out while I ate.

"Well, when I'm done I'll be on on my way." She started eating her small portion. I leaned on my left wrist and looked to my right. My father's plate laid empty and his seat still cold. I ate my portion and my father's portion because my mom made enough for all of us.

My mom turns on the radio. The news cut on and they always talk about the same bull shit: "A devil escaped from the empire's prison; keep an eye out." This been going on for a year now. They won't even reveal what the boy looked like. All I know is that he is missing an arm. There's a whole part of the empire with missing limbs. They're missing a limb because they did something wrong or illegal.

Oh yeah, the boy was captured for having devil eyes. People around them always experienced bad luck which could result in death. My father for prime example. About 4 years ago, he worked with the daughter our neighbor. The girl's name was Ayer. she was my age and we shared the same birthday. She was always boring to me. She wore sun dresses and always wore sunglasses.

He never noticed because she never took them off. She and her mom came over multiple times and they forced us to play together. I didn't have any toys she liked because I'm a boy. We usually sat in silence, but one day I was irritated. I told my mom I didn't want company at that point in time. She forced me to let her in. Every time she's not here things tend to go well. My father became an alcoholic after like a week of working with her.

While I was mad in my room with her she decided to finally talk. She apologized and I just dragged my hand across her face. The glasses flew and her eyes showed.They were white with a red rim around the pupils. My body shook and I screamed in horror not even knowing what to say. My father ran upstairs and carried her out the room and I never seen her or my father because he was found dead. As for her, she's missing, and I know she isn't dead.

I still regret slapping her, yet she was the cause for my father's death. When my mom heard, she screamed demon at our neighbors and then left the empire. She couldn't work, cook, clean, or even shop. All of the work was put on me to do alone even though I was going through it too. Before her appearance these people with these eyes were growing, giving other's bad luck. It's not a gene. It's like a disease kids and teens can only get. Once they get it, it stays till death. There's no way to prevent it. If the host is killed, then it will choose a new person to go into and ruin their lives. From the research my father had, worst things happen to people who touch them.

In his research he asked these questions: "Am I the test subject? No… Are we the test subjects?" Even this question had me in thought.

"Danair i'm done, so i'm off to work. Make sure to change the calendar to Saturday." She interrupted.

"Yeah, alright." I finished cleaning up my plate as she walked out the front door. I tossed my plate in the sink and fixed the calendar. After I fixed the calendar, I left out too. The sun beamed down on me.

I looked over to the main street: cars packed up the whole street. I decided to take the back route. It was quiet and actually safer than the main road. I made it to the beginning of the alleyway and started walking down. I threw my hands in my jean pocket. I raised my head and looked at the clouds above.

I closed my eyes and let my body drift. Minutes later, I roamed through the back road. A droplet of water fell onto my right eye. More slowly began to pour. My body began to be soaked while people ran in for shelter. I didn't mind the rain. I tossed my hood on because I wore my clothes from yesterday to sleep in.

The rain got heavier and heavier over time. Stores started closing due to the pick up in wind speeds. The breeze in my opinion felt great. It was more than a breeze.

I continued to walk down the alleyway. Still no one in sight. I had to go under the bridge now.

"Hey… Hey!" A boy who looks about a year older than me yells.

"Who me?" I responded. I felt like a complete dumbass because no one else is out here.

"Who else dipshit." He hopped down from the big crate and stood there. "Do you know who I am?" He asked. I couldn't see his face because we were in the tunnel. He looked like a silhouette, but he was missing a arm: it was his left arm. He came closer just almost revealing his face. Using his right arm he reached behind him. Seconds later he pulled out a revolver with a suppressor on it.

He took aim and came closer. This time he revealed his face. His eye was blood red. It were completely red except for the pupils. His eyes were different than the rest. He walked closer and my head began to spin.

"Are we gonna have a problem here? I can leave." I started.

At one point, this boy started hovering. What the fuck is that thing. Well I know what he is, it's just how though.

"So if I kill you the empire will be in a fuss for some time." He said to himself.

~Bang~

I fell to the ground.

"Damn I missed. Well I won't miss this time." He went on.

~Click~

"Out of ammo again!" He screamed. "Kid, let me see your eyes." He ran up to me. He didn't touch me. He kneeled down and stared at me. I was stuck. My body wouldn't move. I closed my eyes. "Open them!" He shouted at me. I opened one eye and met his. He was really missing an eye.

My head reached for the nearest object. "Normal…" He whispered. He shook his head. I met a rock and instantly slammed it across his cheek. He head turned and on his neck the name Xavier was carved into his neck. I got up and ran out of the tunnel.

He followed right behind me until I met open road, but no guards were in sight. I turned around and chose to fight. He came in and went for an hook. I dodge to the right, like an idiot. He came back with a hard elbow to my nose. I staggered back holding my nose. Blood ran down out my nose: covering my mouth and my hands.

I started to tear up, but he didn't see it because of the rain.

"One arm don't mean shit… Did you know that he lunge at me and attempted a superman punch. I moved my head to the side; a blunt object hit my side. I look down still holding my nose to see his knee connected to my side. I used my other arm and threw what I thought to be a hook. He got me before I could get him. I slowly slid down the wall. He started to walk off, so just before he could leave my sight I gracefully raised my hand and flipped him off.

He vanished seconds after. I laid on the wall. Soaked with a bloody nose. Maybe even coughing up some blood. The rain started to clear. People actually began to come out because it was still pretty early. The main street pack yet again. Crowds walked by me and some acknowledged my existence. Even though they seen the blood they didn't help. My body still soaked. One hand on my side and one covering my face. That man needs to die.

One girl helped me up and back home. She treated my injuries. She needs to live. Her name was Rukia, A personal doctor for the emperor.

"Sir your nose isn't broken. Actually nothing is broken." She said.

"That's good." I scratched my head.

"What happened for you to get that beat up?"she asked.

"I-I don't want to tell." I turned away hiding my shame.

"I'm gonna report you to the emperor. I'm gonna say you either raped me or sexually harassed me."

"Ok ok. I lost a fight."

"Hahaha. Are you serious? Who beat you that badly? Did you even get a hit in?" She laughed the whole way through.

"Yes, a boy my age name Xavier, and I-" She cut me off as I entered the last question.

"Wait wait wait wait wait. Xavier as in the guy who escaped the empire or you're former friend."

"I don't know any fucking Xavier missing an arm or an eye." I growled. She narrowed her eyes at me.

"What did he look like?" She asked.

"So many questions… Silvery hair, blood red eye, creepy smile that won't leave your mind, and he can fly. The flying part I'm not sure, but he hovered." I replied. I laid down onto my back. She leaned over me and she grabbed her bag and took out a needle.

"This will ease the pain." She injected the needle in my neck. I jolted up. My body relaxed. Come to think of it, she looked like him too. A smirk appeared on her face and my eyes slowly closed.

I awoke in a dark windowless room. Kinda reminded me of my basement. I seen an old picture. On the picture there was a boy it was me. So safe to assume, i'm in my basement. My head was pounding. My eyes burned. In the distance my mom's old make-up mirror on top of the boxes we never finished unpacking. I struggled to my feet. I walked over to the mirror. I raised my hand to the top of my forehead. I trailed a long scar going over my left eye.

I grabbed the mirror and opened it. A scar trailed my left eye and my eyes glew right around the pupil. A red transferring into a yellowish color was around my pupil.

"How? Why?" I mumbled. I began tearing up. What the hell. My mom stood at the top of the basement stairs.

"Danair who are you talking to?" She didn't see my eyes. I didn't care if she seen the scar, it's just the eyes.

"Nothing mom." I answered with my face still turned away. I tossed on my hood and turned around. I kept my head down and using the hood to shield my eyes.

"Come eat dinner then."

"I'll eat later." I walked past her. I ran to my room. I slammed the door behind me. This was his doing. It was all his fault. He knew what would happen. Everyone knew what would happen. I sat on the bottom of my bed. Tears came down my face like a waterfall. I stared into my reflection on the tv. Glowing eyes, is this what I deserved for crossing the path of satan himself.


	2. Kill Me

Chapter 2:

Fuck this shit. I didn't want to be this… this… thing. I took my hood off to see if they were contacts. I leaned closer to the tv, but my vision was blurry from the tears. I touched my eyes in search for the contacts. I heard the doorknob twist and I reached for my hood. No one can see me.

"No one." I whispered. The door opened and then slammed. As the door opened an eye peered through the door as it closed. I know it was my mom's. I have to leave. Sirens wailed from outside my house. Did she already figure it out. My mind flew all over the place. My body went numb and mind went blank.

Flashes of Ayer appeared in my mind. The sirens got louder. I already lost this game of hide and seek. I don't even know what they're gonna do with me. Will my mom be able to handle this? Wait she probably called. I started laughing hysterically. What if I cared. She'd rat her own son out. She only care for herself. I shouldn't be broken down by this already. I hopped to my feet. Using my sleeve, I wiped the tears going down my face.

For starters, I need to hide out somewhere. I started packing my backpack. I got the clothes that I actually liked and plus those weren't dirty. I threw my backpack on. The walk downstairs felt long. I made it to the front door. I reached the door and my body froze. What If they're waiting right outside this door? Live without regrets.

"Danair? Where are you going?" She asked while trying to look me in the eyes.

"I'm going to um Ethan's house." I answered not letting her see my eyes. "Well, I'm leaving now." I opened the door and took off. She should know that I don't know an Ethan. It was pretty stupid to say Ethan. The sirens got louder. I ran to the main street, cars still packed full. In this traffic, I'll be stuck here. I took the same exact route I got fucked up on. A couple guards were at each intersection.

How do I know that they're looking for me? I didn't want to risk it. I was behind the bar about three blocks down from my house. Two hours passed and the guards decided to leave the corner. One headed my way. I waited for him to go right past me. He ended up catching me.

"Where are you suppose to be right now?" He asked. I stared down for a moment.

"I'm supposed to meet my mom outside the capital." I smiled and raised my head with my eyes close.

"Ok well I'll escort you out." He drew his gun and told me to walk. I hopped up from the bar stairs and grabbed my bag. I stared down the whole walk. This man is really stupid. I knew he wouldn't shoot me because I'm a citizen. He wouldn't be able to because he is not certain that I'm a criminal.

My hood was still on. We took the back route to leave the empire. I'm assuming that because we are walking to the emperor's biggest castle which is where the king lived. The back gate was just on the other side.

-30 minutes later-

We made it near the back gate. Guards surrounded us.

"This man wants to leave the empire. Since I'm not certified, check him." One said. They searched me head to toe. They wanted to verify if I had weapons or something.

"Kid, how old are you?"

"I'm fifteen." I replied.

"Ok… Check the eyes." I tensed up. My body became sweaty.

"Um, you might not want to do that."

"Why not?"

"I got um um… a very bad case of um… pink eye." I had to think of something quick.

"I don't mind. Just open your eyes." One of the guards grabbed me by both my arms. Another force one of my eyes open. I struggled making it harder for them to succeed.

"Why resist? There shouldn't be any problems here." Just then one of my hands broke free. Even though I was surrounded, I threw a punch at the guard who was trying to open my eyes. He got sent flying back. I opened my eyes. The other guy behind me ran off. They all pointed their guns at me. I instantly put my hands up and complied. I don't want to die. So this time I'm not gonna follow this saying in this situation.

I'm gonna die. What am I gonna do. What the fuck… Shit. I was thrown in front of the emperor's house. I was greeted by an all gold door. The guards dressed better than the outside guards that kept watched of the emperor.

"Is he gonna kill me?" I questioned one of the guards. He stared at me blankly. The other guard opened the door and made way for me. They pushed me into it. Two guards followed me in. Steam came from the bath and two girls ran in. One held a towel and another carried his clothes.

"Announce your name, and why you're here." He raised his voice as they dried and clothed him. My body twisted on the inside. I've never seen the emperor in person. The guards behind me kneeled before him. They forced me down as I stared at the emperor. Once he was fully clothed, he turn and raised our head.

"Um... my name is Danair, Sir." I answered him. I shouldn't be so formal, mainly because he will most likely kill me. He grabbed my hair. He watched my eyes carefully.

"I'm keeping this one." He fanned us off. They dragged me down to block 4, cell 8. They threw me into this jail cell.

-3 days passed-

I was stuck in this hell hold. They didn't feed any of us. I looked at the cellmate across from me. He looked dead. His breathing was calm and steady. It was loud too. A good chunk of time later, they fed him. He was eating like an animal. His eyes were a faded blue like color.

It smelled like shit and piss throughout the place. This isn't sanitary. It's worse than my house. The smell in here made me want to throw up. I couldn't even do that.

"Let me the hell out of here!" I screamed.

"Shut the fuck up." A man with a deep voice said.

"Come over here then." I shouted at him.

"I would if I could." he responded.

"Ok then. Let me out!" I banged on the bars trying to get a guard's attention.

"It's not gonna work, kid. We all tried." This man is a buzz kill.

"You probably didn't try hard enough!" I was screaming. The guards boots echoed through the block. Two guards, heavily armed, came in. They opened my cell.

"See what happens when you cry for it. Live withou-"

~Crack~

Last thing I remember hearing was laughter and a couple "ohhs… That gotta hurt." I woke up once more to the same place.

"Ow." I whispered. I used my hand to circle my jaw around. Nothing was broken, but blood ran out the bottom right of my lip. First the nose; now the lip. I sat on the floor for a good minute. I stared at the man across the hall.

"This is insane. I'm gonna get out the capital and there will be hell to pay." The announcer voice echoed through the whole block. The guards came and opened his door. He looked like he went through a lot. They forced him up and dragged him off.

-2 days later-

They bought in a new person. No one that I could see was fed. They left me stuck in this cell without food. I'm dying.

-1 day later-

Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me.

-1 more day later- (Sunday)

I couldn't think straight. No one talked. It was terrible. My body wanted to kill itself.

They came in and fed me and three people next to me. It wasn't enough to actually help us. They didn't even give us good water. Dehydration was a problem too. My hunger basically overpowered it.

-3 hours later-

I felt like I was dead. Starvation is bound to kill me. The guard's footsteps came closer to my cell. The cell gate opened. They dragged me out and two other people. They cleaned us and put us up front of the emperor. A clean stage right under his announcement balcony.

We all stood straight up and chained up. Staring through the, exponentially growing, crowd. Once the crowd was big enough, he began.

"Good afternoon, These three people: a man, a boy, and a child. They possess eyes of the devil. One must die, another shall be tortured, and the other exiled. Make a vote now." The whole kingdom lined up like it was a rollercoaster. They put their votes in fast. About an hour later, more than half the vote were in. The emperor ended the voting process and told someone who was operating the whole thing to tally it up.

-30 minutes later-

All the vote were tallied and I shook in fear. They wouldn't kill a child or sentence him to death, right? Calm down. My body trembled. I needed someone to comfort me.

"Hey kid, look they'll most likely kill me. I have nothing going for me. I'm extremely old and been running for years." Hearing those words soothed me. I looked up at the man. He had grey hairs and covered on hair.

"The man lives…" he announced.

"Let's go!" The man shook in excitement. My face turn at him.

"The woman get tortured…"

"What… no not me torture the man not me." they ignored her request.

"The child dies…" my mind froze. My body move and I couldn't take it.

"I'll kill all of you! I swear to all of you I'll kill you! Die! Die! Die! God will not be able to save you all-" I screamed.

"Hurry up and die. And never mention your father in my presence!" My eyes connected to hers. It was my mom. She had a look of disgust.

"Kid, is that your mom? She looks hot." The old man asked.

"I'm gonna kill you." I turned to lock eyes with his.

"Good luck with that." He chuckled as he was escorted out. The woman looked as if she was already brain dead. The man laughed echoed in my head. I'm seriously gonna kill him.

They dragged me off the stage. They threw me into the same cell I was in last time.

"Three days. Do what you want in here. Ask for anything." He sighed and walked off.

"Can I have something to eat and an actual room." I asked.

They brought me out of the cell once more. Then they walked me over to the a hotel. They guarded it heavily. They made sure I didn't escape.

Two days passed, life been terrible. I laid in bed; I was wrapped in my all white covers. It was about 9 pm so I decided to get one last look over the penthouse balcony. It looks nice. Maybe I should end it now. A light flew into my eye. I moved over to the right. It follow and then I moved to the right.

What the hell! In the distance all I could see was two kids. They stopped the light and picked up a white poster. It said "cover your ears and go lay down." What-

~BOOOOM~

I off the balcony into my room. The door was still closed. I walked over to it and opened it. One guard laid still in front of my door.

"Hey, Jet!" He point the gun at the guard and shot. Three bodies laid on the ground and this man is casual about this. "How's it goin?" He walked up to me as holster his gun.

"You killed these people." I said.

"We blew up the rest, soon they're gonna come surround us." He put out his hand. In his hand were three ring. "These ring actually represent something and do something special. Plus, it's our leader's personal rings." He forced me to hold on to them. "Where them if you please." He grabbed the pistol from behind him. His loaded it and tossed it to me. "Just be sure to take it off of safety." He grabbed his holstered weapon; he made sure that was loaded too. I turn the safety off.

"What's the deal?" I asked.

"We killed the man that was exiled, saved the woman that was being tortured, and now saving you." He said this as we exited the room. My body shook and my hands especially. I never held a gun. I never shot anyone. We walked through the halls and proceeded down the stairwell. We heard the footsteps of their backup coming. We ran to the in the direction of the elevator. A helicopter flashed its lights in our direction. Then the power went out. The barrel on the helicopter started to turn.

Seconds later, the glass shattered. Their aim is off. The missed a lot, but it followed right behind us.

"The elevator is not an option anymore!" We dove into the next room. Gun fire stopped. "There should be a laundry dump thing. The thing people jump into when trying to escape people." He explain.

"I know." I nodded and check the closet. This specific hotel is known for their easy

Laundry dump. "It's over here." He ran over and dived head first in. I wait for him to tell me to jump. Second later he signaled me to jump. Dirty laundry stopped my fall same with pillows. He had his gun aimed at the door we need to exit out of.

"Put on the silver ring and open the door. You should be able to take some bullets."

"How many is some?" He ignored my question.

"It have a recharge so… open the fucking door." I grabbed the doorknob and seen lots of people running out the hotel. We follow in the crowd getting away.

He pulled this button out his pocket and clicked it.

~BOOOOOOOOMM~

People screams flooded my ears, kids crying, old people dying of heart attacks. What the hell are they doing? I tossed the gun and ran out. We broke into some car away from the scene and drove out the capital.

"So…" I started

"Call me… call me… three as in the number." he nodded to me. His eyes were a pure silver transferring into a gold. Black hair long enough to cover his entire face. He looked about 18ish. He wore a black tactical suit. What are they about to get me into?

"Be sure to take the rings off." He warned. He started laughing.


	3. Teams

Chapter 3:

"We've been driving for hours. What's the deal?" I cried. I shifted in the seat due to the leather's lumpiness.

"We're almost there, Jet." He said leaning his head on the window. I reclined the seat and went to sleep again.

"Hey, kid." A stranger whispered. He tapped my face. A flash of light flew past my eyes.

"Hello?" I rubbed my eyes and sat up. I stretched my arms out.

"Are you with three?" He questioned.

"Yeah." I yawned.

"Well you under arrest." He took out handcuffs.

"Wha-" I wasn't drowsy anymore.

"I just messing with you." He interrupted. "Learn to take a joke. You're safe."

"Three, Bring him in." I got up and followed as he took me to the demolished building.

"At this point I would kill you, but that's not what's gonna happen." Three said. We approached a hole. It looked pretty deep. Just saying, I don't have any word to say. "Down we go." We began climbing down. It was wet moist and humid down here. Once we seen the ground floor, he did that gta 5 slide down the ladder thing. I took my time and climbed down. "You still got the pistol?" He asked.

"I threw it. I thought we were ditching the weapons." I said looking like a fool in his eyes. He sighed and handed me his gun. He took out the suppressor and attached it to the barrel.

"Don't throw this one." He growled. "I'll use my knife. Watch my back." He walked ahead with his knife out. The first corner he turn a light cut on. I pointed the gun and turned the corner too. We stumbled upon this small bunker like thing. Then he jammed his knife into the wall. Seconds later, the hallway behind us closed and a new door opened. He pulled the knife out and snatched his gun away from me.

Flashing lights passed through the mini walkway. A huge lab with cameras and computers laid across each table. Rooms expanded from this area. For example, they had a fucking food court and bumper cars. This place is lit.

"Danair Young. You've been save by one of the best members of the Demon Crusaders. Be grateful." A man in all white said. He had a lab coat and a couple stains on the white shirt. It was tucked into white pant with a brown belt. He had all white hair and he look pretty old. But in his 30 I mean. He wasn't a devil. "Now follow me."

He started walking. I followed right behind him.

"What is the place?" I asked.

"This was a government facility until the clasps of the Zudayan. It was a regular city; now it's mostly destroyed and taken over by the empire." He replied. We stopped at this machine. It's a scanner. "This will scan your iris' and register you. And tell you if you're natural or artificial."

"What do you mean by natural or artificial?" I grabbed him.

"I'll explain as you get scanned." He smiled and let out a old man laugh. I let go and came closer to the scanner. "Keep your eyes open and breathe."

"Ok." I did as he told. A red beam circle the outside of my pupil.

"Artifical is when someone injects it directly into your bloodstream. They're eyes never have two colors. Natural they have a chance of being full colored, mixed, pupils one color, or a transfer between two colors." he explained. The red beam disappeared. He printed out this sheet and got this card. "This is your info and Identification card. You're now apart of the Demon Crusaders!" We shook hands. "Trey!" Three walked into the room.

"Yeah?" He answered. He walked into the area.

"Show this boy around. Plus, I'ma need you to take him under your wing." He proceeded.

"Come on." He ordered. We started down the stairs. The rooms had doors with see through glass. We walked into the room to our left. "Here's the combat room." People were kicking and doing flips. It kinda made me jealous. No one at the capital be doing this.

"How long were you here for?" I asked him.

"Just call me Three and about two years. My pops basically run this place." He said.

"Three, I've been wondering…" I started.

"Whatever it is don't worry about it." He gave me a little shove.

"No no. It's just the amount of… um-"

"Crusaders."

"Crusaders you have. You have a good amount."

"46 is a good amount to you, but for us it's not enough. Plus, it's bad enough that I'm the second best here." He rambled.

"Let's proceed with the tour." He showed me the rest of the rooms except for the hazard room.

"I know you just got here, but we need to start your training asap. If we're gonna break the empire we might as well start training now instead of later." We started heading back to the combat room, but then we make a sharp right into the gym. I'm gonna assume that he wants me to get stronger. "We're gonna start with basic body building." He started flexing.

"I don't need that. I'm already really strong."

"Punch me. Punch me right here." He pointed to his side. "Throw the meanest right hook of your life!" I sent up for the hook. I charged it up like one of those video game characters from super smash bro. I only played it once at Hasan's house. Demolished him 5 to 2.

"Well here I go." Threw it with everything I had. He didn't even budge.

"For real?" He questioned. "It didn't even hurt, at all. Well, we're working on your physical strength." He took me over to the weights and from there began my training.

-2 months later-

We've been training every other day for the past two months. I barely had time to rest and let my body catch up. Well today's a new day and My break day is over. I just woke up. Three busted into my room and shook me until he seen my eyes open.

"Wake up Danair. It's time to train." He lifted me out of bed.

"My body hurts." I said sternly.

"Building your physical will make it better." He smiled. It was one of those it won't hurt looks, but it actually hurts.

"Fine." I shrugged my tight shoulders and started my day with a stretch.

"Be sure to eat something heavy. It's to help you gain." He said as he headed out. I three on my sweats and inched my way down to the breakfast area. Making small talk with the other kids here is like talking to a brick wall.

I made like a friend. His name was Dante. He's like me. Quiet around groups of people and he don't question people. I'm not gonna tell you what he looks like until later. I sat down next to him after my first day of training. Ever since that we just sat next to each other. We talked about three and the person who trains him. I'm gonna start from the top. I grabbed my dinner first day there. I sat in the front of the cafe, right near the catering table.

That made me remember a couple of the kids were in here. I ate my dinner and stood up. I remember the conversation I had with the kids

"Hey mister, where you from?"One of the kids asked.

"I'm from the capital of the empire." I smiled.

"Well, are you new?" Another kid asked.

"Yea, I just came today."I said in my happiest voice possible.

"I'm Leo and these are my brothers: Christian and Zeal. We're B ranked in combat and tactics. We were placed 9th in the league due to our age though." Just saying, he died 3 weeks later. And his brothers were captured. We sent out a search group, but they couldn't find anything. They were exploring the outskirts of a nearby town. It's owned by the king/emperor.

After that, I met Dante. We sat next to each other after that. He was quiet though. So it was pretty boring. But we learned a lot about each other. He killed his dad and his mom was in a car accident. I'll explain more about him later.

Back to the present. Dante walked over and sat down. He was shaking.

"What's wrong." I asked.

"I hope you know we get our weapons today and we are assigned teams." He started eating.

"Oh. Well I hope we're on teams!" I gave him a big smile.

"Yeah." After I finished, we headed over to the gym. Three was waiting for me and Dante's mentor person was waiting for him. It was a female.

"Danair I forgot all about the ceremony" Three started.

"I know about it. Dante told me." I pointed at him like he wasn't right next to me.

"Well it's starting soon. We are heading there now." I followed his lead to the combat room.

"I didn't even get combat practice." I said to Dante.

"I did." He was proud of it. About fIfteen people will be put in groups. Anyone who have me is bound to be the worst. They started the announcements.

"Trevor and James! Lisa and Rocky! Jasmine and Zane! Danair and Dante! Eric and Erica!

Alex, Roger, and Hernandez! Blake and Brandon! Those are the teams from here on out from here on out! If anyone on your team dies you will be grouped with the next batch. You all are division 3. Good luck." The announcements ended.

"I got what I wanted." I stated. We headed to the weapon room.

"Grab something and go." Three said as he opened the door. Guns, knives, swords, and some other shit I don't know the name of.

I went with something basic. A desert eagle with a silencer and an extended magazine. And a butterfly knife. It had a red handle with a all black blade. It was fire. Dante got a steel sword. What kind of sword, I don't know.

"Dante and A is now on our squad." Three stated. "We're all a team. Mentors follow the people they mentored." So we got two veterans and two newcomers. This will be great.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After we got our weapons, we started team training, so we can do synchronized attacks. The failure in all this was me, obviously. It took me forever to get my knife's blade out. I had to unlatch it and bend the handle back till it touches the other. It's a process. Plus, before I could even get practice with the knife or the gun, we already had a mission. We need to get supplies from the capital. Three was the leader of the mission. A was the conductor. She started and finished each sequence.

If I didn't somehow kill my target, she'd be the one to clean them up.

We walked through the city. We passed by my school and a couple of the guards seen me, but they didn't call for backup. When they came over to us and we took them out. They carried intense guns like Baikal MP-141Ks and Randall A121. Those weren't the supplies we were looking for.

We were looking for food, water, capital hideouts, and people associated with all forms of the black market. Plus, we needed more people to join us.

We made down to Washington street. It was packed full with people. Streets were filled to the brim with cars. Honking horns and crying babies towered over us. I told them the best place for us to go was the alleyway because that's where the hoodlums be at, and they don't bother with groups.

We made it to the back street. Three pulled out a map and began pointing at all the locations where we can find the stuff.

"We're gonna split into 2 groups: group one will look for the black market people,get a place to stay, and also recruits while the other get the weapons, food, and water." He gave these orders and telling us the groups. He grouped the rookies together, obviously, and we were group two.

"Let's go Dante." We fled out the alley and back onto the streets. We've went to hella shops in the shopping district. We bought and stole most of what we needed.

"So now all we need are weapons." He started.

"I guess so. We need to find the gun store or any building that have guns." We headed back into the alley so we could get some space from the people. Shielding our eyes was hard enough because children kept tryna pull the hoods off- evil ass kids.

"Look behind us." Instinctively, I looked. A kid with bright blue eyes ran to us. He shook behind us as a shady looking man in all black ran into the here. He looked surprised to see the kid with us.

"Son come back home to me and your mother. You probably have these men in question." He started over to us. The boy started yelling and screaming for his mom and dad. "Shh… I'm right here-"

"You're not my dad." The man grabbed his hand and started tugging on him. When the boy finally let go of my hoodie. The man had a huge smirk on his face and eyed the boy's body. Just as the were about to run off. Dante grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. As the man spun around and jawed him.

The child shrieked and ran back behind me. It was a brawl between Dante and the stranger. It was pretty one sided though. Kinda got bloody too. Just assume who won the fight. We walked the kid around until he knew where he was. We kept being eyed down by everyone because we looked shady while we were with him. He ran up the street and He turned the corner. He was gone.

We went back to the task at hand. Searching for the weapons. I remember there was a old gun store a couple block from my old home.

"We need to head to Greeneway Alley." I said.

"What's over there?" He looked confused.

"There's a gun store out that way." I pointed to our left and we headed in that direction. After a couple of minutes of walking, we arrived at my house. The door stood wide open and a figure in the doorway. It wasn't my mom, but it seemed familiar. As it walked outside the doorway I seen him as clear as day. My friend, Andre, walked out. He was my barber.

My mom came to the door wearing a robe. Basically, the sex kit on her. I smiled for her, but then remembered what she screamed at me during the unfair sentence awhile back. I replaced it with a scowl. I continued walking as if I didn't see that. We made the left right into that one alleyway I seen X. At the beginning of the alleyway, there was the store. Saint's Shots.

We entered the store and started browsing around. There is a lot of different thing to choose from. High and low quality guns littered the store. I know the guy here because my father, I could manage to get a discount. We look around the store and seen that all of this stuff here is overpriced. We walked over to the cash register. The man laid back in a short stool. It looked unsafe because the legs were super glued on. I went behind the counter and tapped him.

"What do you want?" he growled. He didn't raise his head.

"Um , it's me Danair." He looks up confused, but then realize who I was.

"Leave." He grabbed his shotgun within seconds. He takes aim.

"We just want-"

"I don't care what you want. Get out my store." He tilted his gun in the direction of the door.

"... Alright ." We headed to the door. Maybe I shouldn't have gave him my name. We need the supplies. My phone rings. I checked the caller ID. Three was calling me.I answer to hear big huffs.

"Danair, you had any luck find the items I requested."

"All in order: yes, yes, and No." I replied.

"Well, we found a place to stay and a lead on someone in the black market. His name was Noah 'Reaper' Cari." I looked back and decided not to say anything about it. Thank god the phone wasn't on speaker. Dante would have said something. The door to Noah's shop shut, closing us out and we heard the door lock behind us.

"Meet us near Weast avenue." Three said.

I hung up the phone to find out that the king's birthday was today. A parade was happening to day and ever since I escaped his grasp security was increased to the max. We walk through huge crowds to get to Weast. People ranged from children to elders. When I was a kid I was never able to go to see the king's birthday parade. It wasn't that interesting to me though, so it didn't impact me. I tripped on this big guy's foot. He was pretty calm about things which was really nice. He had a mean face, so I was scared. People screamed. Loud cheers filled the air.

"The king is here!" The crowd roared. The ground shook and over the man directly in front of me. I caught a glimpse of him. His fake smile spread through the the crowd. It was pretty bad. They gave him so much for so little. It didn't look right as a whole. They cried for him because he turned 24 this year. He was pretty young for his age.

We forced our way through to the corner. Their were guards and a gate separating us and our destination. We backed off the gate. I dragged Dante to the back of the crowd, where people were more dispersed.

"What are we gonna do?" I whispered to him. He looked around to find a way. He locked eye with something and pointed over to it.

"The buildings are always an option." I looked at him with a disappointed look.

"Fuck… fine." He took me to the alley right next to us. The build had a ladder that lead right up to the roof.

"I'm gonna boost you up." He held out his hands which were locked together. I rested my foot on his hands.

"On three. One, two, three." I said. He lifted as I jumped. I grabbed onto the ladder.

"Now, help me up-" guards came from around the corner.

"Hey, what are you guys doing?" They sat at bay as they seen us look at each other.

"We are trying to see the king better. It's too crowded and disorganized down there." I shouted. They sighed and let us proceed. I held out my hand, so that Dante can grab on. He kicked a box under me and hopped on it. He grabbed my hand. I pulled him up. I climbed all the way up and he followed.

"So what now?" I asked.

"We gonna do the one thing I always wanted to do. Building hopping." He got into a running position. He waited a couple seconds before he took off. He made it to the edge of the building and jumped. He look as if he really wanted this. I would like to state one thing this city has a lot of street lights. He jumped off the building the onto four street lights: one light on our side of the street, two of the lights in the middle, and on on the other side of the street.

He hopped onto the other building with ease. I walked over to the edge. The lights were skinny as hell. I inched over the edge and grabbed onto the light. Slowly, I made it completely on the light and struggled to stand.

"Hurry up!" He said with excitement. ust jump and don't think. I used all the force in my legs to jump. I missed the light with my feet. I came up short. I, in a panic, used my hands to grab onto the light and pull myself up. The crowd below cheers as the king turns the corner. His eyes as bright as ever same with that fake ass smile. I could feel my hands starting to slip. I start pulling myself up. I'm dangling from the high light pole. I swung until I was able to wrap my legs on the top of it. I climb the rest of the way up.

Dante motions me to hurry up like he didn't see me almost fall. I hop onto the light right next to it and nearly falling again. I do one last jump over to the building where Dante was. Nearly slipping yet again. I stumble when I make it onto the roof.

"That was pretty exciting, right." Dante said. My legs were shaking to the point where I could stand up straight. They were gonna give out.

"I don't know… I was scared as hell." My hand were shaking fast.

"That's just the adrenaline rush you get when you do something that exciting!" He hopped up and down with the most joy in the world, and he is never this excited. I just hope no one saw us doing that. We most likely were seen by at least ten people. I turn to look back over the edge. A group of people staring up at me and me alone. So many people saw me. Some people in the crowd were recording. At the very moment I actually noticed them, the wind blew a hard gust of wind. It hit my face and expos-. My hood got forced down stopping it from exposing me.

"Come on let's go!" Dante let go of my hood and pulled me from the edge. We made our way to Three and met them at the haven. Food was prepared by A. Sleeping arrangements were set up by Three and we were sent out for food. As kids we loved our pizza so that what we brought back.


End file.
